Macromastia
by gergerbb
Summary: What will happen when Yugi meets an old friend of his who suffered from macromastia? YugixOC. Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters (I wish I own Dark Magician Girl, though :3).

I won't describe much of the OC to let your imagination grow.

It was winter evening, ever since they have grown mature, Yugi's gang have been living their own lives, today, however, Yugi decide to pay Joey a visit.

On the way Yugi was trapped in a traffic jam so he decided to go the long way through small roads to avoid the traffic jam.

Bad luck for Yugi, he ran out of fuel on the road, so he decided to go out and ask someone for a help.

That's when someone screamed his name and walked to him, he immediately turned his attention to the screamer, which turned out to be a girl in sweater.

"Who if not the king of game, Yugi, it's been a long time" she smiled, her belly was stretching her sweater that Yugi think she's pregnant.

Yugi took a moment to recall who she was, he remembered that she was his classmate in 7th grade.

"Oh, Autumn, it's good to see you" he replied her smile, this girl has always been a cute girl, but Yugi never had a relationship with her for he was such a shy guy, he wouldn't be surprised if she had married.

"Come on, I'd like you to visit my home" she invited, Yugi had no reason to decline it, he can pay visit her home for a short time and ask about a fuelling station nearby.

Once in her house, Yugi decided to ask about it, "Are you pregnant, Autumn?" he asked.

This received a giggle from Autumn "Well, I might look like I'm pregnant, but I actually am not" she replied.

Before Yugi could say anything she continued to explain "These are actually my breasts" she explained as she took off her sweater, revealing her massive breasts in a stretched shirt.

Yugi gasped immediately, "H-How can they be so big?" he asked.

"Sit down" Autumn offered, which Yugi did at once.

"I'm suffering a condition called Macromastia" she explained, sitting down on a chair, her breasts was pushing through the chair's hand, her shirt was tucked into her jean making her large nipples visible near her knees.

"Macromastia?" Yugi asked, he has never heard such word before.

"It's a condition when your body continues producing hormone and makes your breasts grow uncontrolably" she explained.

She giggled as she saw Yugi tilted from his position on the chair.

Realizing it, Yugi apologized, "Err, sorry" he chuckled shyly, there were no hiding it that he was already hard.

However, she decided to tease Yugi, "Pardon me? I think they're full" she teased as she brought her hands to her nipples and massage it a little that it leaked a drop of milk.

Yugi can't believe what he saw, she has just made her shirt wet with her milk, "T-T-They're milking? W-Were you pregnant?" he asked, she might not be pregnant now, but she would have been before.

"Nope, I'm unmarried and I have never been pregnant, this milk is another effect of macromastia, doctor said that milking will just make them grow faster, but they're just too heavy when they're full, so I have to milk them or else I'll break my back" Autumn explained, giggling.

A short moment of silenced filled the room, but soon was broken, "So, may I milk them?" she asked, rather teased, "That's if you're fine with it..." she added.

She could see that Yugi was fighting with his lust, he seemed to be as shy as he always was.

"O-Of course, i-it's fine" he replied as lust started to take control over him.

"Thank you, wait a moment." she smiled and left to the kitchen.

After what felt like an eternity, she came back with a gallon and a huge cone with holes on both ends.

She was already topless, she had a very large areola that no hand would ever be able to cover it. her breasts was hanging to her thigh and projected wide to the sideand far to the front.

She put the smaller end of the cone on the hole of the gallon and put them between a raised platform and a wall.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

It was answered when she stood on the raised platform and laid her body to the wall with her hands on it.

Yugi gaped at the sight, her breasts was hanging down longer than her knee, and it maintained it's oval shape, looking very full.

"Pardon me? I usually do this alone by milking one breast at one time, would you milk them both? It would save time" she begged.

Yugi swallowed, by this moment his lust has already took full control of him.

"S-Sure" he said as he struggled to stand up because he was so hard.

As he took her breasts with his hands, he realized that her nipples were already pretty hard, and pretty big, probably as big as his little toe.

She moaned as her breasts began to leak milk and the leak widen quickly as he massaged her breasts.

Her nipples are fully leaked now, leaking milk like a pump, he can't believe what he saw, it was simply amazing, he can't stop massaging her breasts, which he found to be much softer than he thought.

After some moment the gallon was already full so Autumn asked him to stop.

Yugi found it hard to stop but did it anyway, some milk still leaking out of Autumn's breasts.

After it stopped leaking Autumn walked back to her chair, "Thank you, that was relieving" she said as she sat down on her chair.

"I think there's still some milk left inside them, but I have no gallons left" she sighed.

"Would you like to drink them?" she asked, looking directly at Yugi's lustful eyes.

Unable to speak, Yugi just nodded and kneeled to start suckling her breast, holding it with both hand.

He found the milk to be far sweeter than anything he had felt before.

Autumn just blushed as Yugi suckled her breast like an eager baby.

After it dried off Yugi immediately moved to the other as Autumn just giggled.

Soon both breasts were dried off, "Ahh, thank you Yugi, in return you can play with my breasts as much as you want" she said as she bought a hand to Yugi's belt.

She took the belt and his jean off, she gasped at the sight, not just because he was bigger than she thought, but also because his pant was already fully wet.

She giggled, "Looks like you've loaded a lot, why don't you load even more?" she said as she took his pant off.

"Oh god, you're so big, you make my nipple looks so small" she giggled as she hit her nipple with his penis and moved it circling her nipple.

He immediately cummed, he cummed very much that it covered her areola.

"You came so quick" she giggled, "Come closer" she said as she pulled his hands.

His penis started to dig into her cleavage but failed and went up due to the tightness of her cleavage.

"Darn, I thought it would've gone through" she giggled, raising her breast with both hand so his penis could come it.

She began to massage his penis with her hands through her breasts, Yugi didn't know how much has he loaded, but it surely was very much more than he had in his pant.

After a long moment he gave up "E-E-Enough..." he said weakly, all his energy left him, it feels as if he had dried his cum.

Autumn stood up, and seperated her breasts, "How come you can cover my whole cleavage?" she was surprised.

Yugi however stayed quiet for he has no energy left.

Autumn smiled at this "You can sleep in my room Yugi, let me guide you there"

Yugi couldn't decline, there was no way he could drive right now.

So Yugi slept in Autumn's room, pantless, Autumn decided to take his pant to wash it with her washing machine.

As she put them on it and started the machine, she realized that her vagina was already pretty wet and decided to give in.

As she masturbate, she thought of Yugi, she has always liked him, since their first meeting, he was such a shy guy she couldn't resist, perhaps now she can make Yugi hers, and she's sure she can.


End file.
